


Courting Spot

by 1yellowfish



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1yellowfish/pseuds/1yellowfish
Summary: Yeza wants to win Veths heart. Veth wants to know why. And they always end up back at the river.





	Courting Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceranna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceranna/gifts).



> Quickfic please don't judge too harshly it's really late and Twitter art made demands on my muse thank you Ceranna!

After the kiss the two were unaware of the giggles around them. Instead both were fully enchanted with the others deep blush.

“I .. I .. that,” Yeza stuttered biting his lip awkwardly his gap tooth pinching crookedly.

“Bye.” Veth squeaked out and fled.

Yeza soon found that Veth was very fast. He tried to talk to her a few times but a few seconds of her lively blush and then she'd be gone. 

Veth on the other hand was very good at knowing where Yeza was. Used to hiding she quietly watched him confused at his attention. Other boys laughed at her. Made her feel less, Yeza though, she saw him tell off others who talked poorly around her. Saw him gather ingredients for his experiments. Saw him forget how to walk when she was in the room. Marveled that when he saw her he blushed and stuttered. He looked at her like she was with seeing. She didn't know how to handle that, so she watched. 

Veth wouldn't talk to him Yeza sat by the river, where they'd kissed and he blushed for a moment. He'd liked that. She was soft and gentle, and, he sighed a besotted look on his face. Perhaps a present would help. He grinned and a shiny button glinted up from the river bottom, never one to ignore providence he flung himself forward and grasped for it eventually surfacing soaking wet and nose to nose with Veth.

She had seen him flop into the water and he hadn't come up she couldn't swim maybe he couldn't either! Panic had her rushing up to see him. Only for him to break the surface and splash her frock. 

“Are you alright?” She demanded breath caught in her chest.

He grinned sheepishly and held out his hand. “I got you this.” 

Taken aback she took the glinting button from his hand. No boy had ever given her a present before. She blushed and managed to thank him as he got to shore. As he started to squeeze the water from his shirt she took off.

Yeza looked up to see how Veth liked his present. But she was gone again. 

She peeked out from her hiding spot and clutched the button close to her and giggled. Yeza ~liked~ her! She looked at the button and was determined to keep it forever. She hung it on a string and pinned it inside her vest. She needed to get him a present just as lovely. 

The edge of the woods weren't forbidden, but they were dangerous. Yeza never went there while gathering for his experiments. Veth was fast enough though. She was certain she'd find something he would love. 

She didn't wait for any sign and was in the woods in half an hour. Tiny blue flowers caught her eye, but she'd seen Yeza use those before, large green leaves that looked like licks of fire. No, no, none of them were special enough for her Yeza. She found herself further into the woods before it was growing dark. 

Then she saw it, a bright red flower half buried under the dropped foliage of the tall trees, and another, and another! She dug them up in a few moments and as the chill of night set in she rushed home. Determined to surprise her Yeza first thing in the morning.

Yeza was one of those annoyingly chipper morning folk and though she tried Veth missed him leaving and spent the next hour trying to track him down, unaware he was trying to find her just the same. Eventually she found him at the river. Their spot. She sat down beside him, feet in the water. 

“I got you these.” She said softly and put them by his side watching him in her peripheral.

Yeza grinned and scooped up the flowers. “Jasminoids! The compounds derived from can be… a solvent of … easily a ...” he spoke quickly and excitedly with Veth understanding only “tea,” “scent,” and “amazing.” before she giggled and he blushed deeply and his voice quieted.

“I like the button.” She blushed too. 

“I like the flowers.” 

“I think I might like you too.” she barely whispered. 

“I'm pretty sure I love you.” He squeaked out. “I want to get you so many buttons, and make you pretty things, and brew you perfumes.”

She kicked her foot lightly and splashed him gently laughing at his shocked face. “Tell me more about those flowers.” She demanded face bright with embarrassment.

And he did. And he got her buttons, and she got him flowers and eventually they exchanged vows and a son arrived.


End file.
